In one kind of facsimile recorder, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,129 and 3,875,577 the recording paper is scanned by styli mounted on a belt travelling across the paper. The scanning styli usually cooperate with a blade-like electrode on the other side of the paper to mark the paper with electrical signals. A problem with such belt supported styli is to insure that each stylus flexes freely so as to maintain uniform marking pressure on the paper compressed between the stylus and the blade electrode despite the tendency of the stylus to bounce. An additional problem is to insure that the two or more styli on a belt are precisely equally spaced along the belt so that they can be accurately synchronized and phased with incoming electrical facsimile signals.
Accordingly it is one object of the present invention to improve the flexible tracking ability of a belt carried stylus. A further object is to provide very fine spacing adjustment of styli on the belt.